oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bathory Elizabeth
León y Castilla de Bathory Elizabeth, also known as the Countess of Royalty or Elizabeth Bathory, is a Celestial Dragon and inhabitant of Mariejois. She, unique among World Noble, possesses a considerable amount of martial prowess alongside a frightening power; which has shown to cause other Word Noble's to fear her tremendously for she adheres to her title as a goddess. It is believed that her dedication to power stems from a belief that rulers should be able to lead an army. Even Gods among earth must wield the power to smite enemies before their people, in order to gain their unwavering loyalty; regardless if bone trembling fear or infatuation. Just as their ancestors done before to establish the Twenty Kingdoms, only one with power can truly rule. Beyond her abnormal approach to politics, Elizabeth Bathory is also famed for her inhuman beauty and enchanting persona. She is always the epitome of youth surrounded by death. Elizabeth Bathory is the current head of the Castilla y León houses, a descendant of two of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government. However, despite their extremely potent royal lineage, the Castilla y León house has remained secluded from the other Celestial Dragon. Rather than integrate with other World Noble's, members of the house choose to focus upon maintaining the purity of their blood. Children of the Castilla y León household are taught a philosophy they regard as the Sword's Right to Rule, a Machiavellian method of ruling through power. While other Celestial Dragon's rule through inherited rights, Castilla y León heirs believe that it is their might which grants them Heaven's Mandate. This ideology has been constantly proven, since other Celestial Dragon's have attempted to dethrone the Castilla y León and failed due to their lack of power. Whereas the Castilla y León household would once interact with other Nobles, house members have begun disregarding Celestial Dragon's due their declining might and increasing reliance on the power of the marines to rule. Should a rebellion ever occur, the Celestial Dragons would lack the necessary strength to defend themselves and subjugate the world once more, similar to how their ancestors done so before. The Castilla y León family's focus upon self preservation and personal prowess has played a pivotal role in their rise to one of the purest yet unshakable rulers of the realm. But such dedication is not without its downfalls. Other Celestial Dragon's have grown to fear their enigmatic atmosphere and even fear their supposed allies; which leads to constant fighting within their inner circle. Yet, other nobles choose to simply ignore the Castilla y León household, for they are powerful allies in case Mariejois is besieged once more. Appearance Elizabeth Castilla y León is the epitome of royal beauty, one whose often noted as the enchantress. Celestial Dragon's across Mariejois desire her hand in marriage, and consider her heart the key to an unrivaled rule. Perhaps the biggest difference in her appearance is the lack of an oxygen tank, for she believes that such unsightly suits would tarnish her beauty. Elizabeth Castilla y León was a beautiful child with fiery red hair and blue eyes which rivaled the sea, even when her visage remained unbothered and bored.. Personality Elizabeth Castilla y León grew up without compassion or empathy for organic creatures. She also inherited a condescending view from the elders of the House, who taught that the other Celestial Dragon's ruled through imaginary power. Instead of birthright, Elizabeth learned that a ruler should exhibit both power and nobility while standing as Gods capable of destroying heathens and pagans. And such, the young countess obtained a unique trait from her lineage - a thirst and admiration of power and disgust for those who use empty holds for ranking. She continuously berated other World Noble's, even looking down upon elders more than thrice her age who behaved like spoiled children. Elizabeth, a trait she retained to adulthood, was not above using horrendous methods to achieve her goals or enact vengeance against others. She lacked sympathy and the childhood innocence most children are born with innately. Her only desire became to surround herself with the strongest of every race and to find those capable of standing on equal footing. Soon she obtained an eye for precious items and could spot the slightest impurity in a tiny gem. Elizabeth was given a unique form of education. Tutors taught her both the average World Noble education as well as an unaltered version of the same events followed by intense study sessions of her family history. She also received special lessons regarding warfare and the process of unifying the world under one Government. Her family imbued a certain appreciation for knowledge regarding both noble life and the human conditioning under wartime. Surprisingly, Elizabeth's interaction with the human world is quite different from other Noble's. While she inherited the average holier-than-thou attitude of Celestial Dragon's, the Countess of Skeletons even considers herself beyond members of the other families. Instead, her time is spent monitoring the human world for promising warriors to subjugate. She desires to create her own kingdom of beings capable of purging the world, thus investing countless funds into the production of deadly weapons and devil fruit research. She neither despises pirates nor marines, but admires strength and unwavering determination. The desire to reach the highest plateau and surpass the boundaries of the realm. Elizabeth's purpose for disregarding the silly oxygen tank is due to her belief that the God's of the realm should breath the air of their creation. For she should be the example of her followers, the very beings which were made in her image. The Lady of Castilla y León grew into a ravishing Madame who can capture the heart of any noble. But while she is able to act as a lady would, she also possesses the heart and spirit of a warrior. A mad queen who will lead her army into battle without hesitation. She regards the Celestial Dragon's as weaklings who rely on inherited power and lack the necessary means to actually defend themselves. In fact, she has continuously voiced a secret respect for the Yonkos who combat the Marines. Her slaves are only those who exhibit an unbelievable will or potential that is seemingly limitless, freeing them through forcing them to serve her. She despises the methods used by other World Nobles citing that bullying and intimidation - even when used upon slaves - is a sign of insecurity and weakness. However, Elizabeth is aware of the importance of a unified Government and will behave accordingly, even going as far as actually attending their meetings. Elizabeth's views on the human world are a complex mixture of unrivaled nobility and holiness. She displays the holy attitude that was taught to her by her elders in her belief that she is but a Goddess among men. The Lady of Castilla y León states that goddesses should lead through fear but retain the loyalty of her people. And such Elizabeth, a merciful and fair being, also wields a frightening, tranquil temperament others compare to the unpredictable nature of the sea. One who protects her slaves and allows them to live peacefully among her property as long as they worship her accordingly. Alternatively, she despises when humans choose to deny her divinity, an act that will release the bloody queen. Of course, as a Celestial Dragon, she possesses their high-class culture and believes heavily in the importance of knowing one's place. However, Elizabeth is not above back-handed praises; admitting when someone has surpassed her expectations. She refers to kind words as an honor that should not be taken lightly. She is lead by only one desire, which does not include the persevering or destruction of the World Government. Her only duty to the Castilla y León is to produce powerful offspring and expand their household beyond the previous generation. She gathers powerful beings as slaves and offers them divine protection under her unbreakable sword. Elizabeth is not one afraid to blackmail those she feel should worship her. Elizabeth cares little for the progress of the human world and will even ignore World Noble's who are undergoing traumatic experiences. After brandishing Salazar as a slave and granting him freedom as a Shichibukai, her brother noted that Salazar lacks the ability to submit to those with a higher authority; to which she responded such a trait matters little as long as the dog never bares his teeth to her. Secretly, Elizabeth Castilla y León has developed a sick infatuation with battle. She enjoys a good sparring match and believes that the greatest moment of life is near death. In accordance with her special power, Elizabeth has an enjoyment of battlefields where numerous bodies have piled. She is also keen on skeletons and keeping her enemies alive while she tortures them, in hopes of breaking their mental resilience. This method of torture is often seen on people that doubt her divinity, for breaking them would mean an acceptance of her godliness. Relationships Friends World Government Enemies Powers and Abilities Elizabeth Castilla y León is different from other Celestial Dragon's, in that she is capable of defending her title of Goddess. She is a being whose own might has caused other Noble's to distrust and even fear her presence. Orchestrators of meetings between the Celestial Dragons often contemplate even inviting the Countess of Skeletons; doing so only in fear of invoking her calm wrath. While Elizabeth is a woman well versed in the art of chivalry, she hides a tranquil storm capable of submerging the island of Mariejois in chaos. Instead, she behaves as a noble woman would and surpasses expectations of those unfamiliar with her family. Numerous times have the ignorant overstepped their boundaries due to falling for the illusion she portrays - an innocent Lady without an ounce of experience. However, this illusion shatters when one witnesses the way she stands when at attention or her movement during sparring practices. She is a warrior at heart. Despite her monstrous atmosphere on Mariejois, Elizabeth has hidden her existence from the human realm; exposing herself to only a few who have actually made contact with her. She forges relationships with organizations she deem important to her family's rule and introduces herself to those who possess impressive power and potential. She has secretly funded members of the Gorosei and expressed her usage of a Shichibukai; granting him a certain level of immunity even from the Marines in turn for his unwavering loyalty. In regards to combat, Lady Elizabeth despises the cheap usage of gunplay. To her, swordsmanship and other forms of combat is an intimate dance between lovers. One that requires the combatants to learn the body of their opponent intimately both physically and mentally. It also requires one to elevate their own being beyond the limitations of humanity and even Godhood. To be recognized as a swordsman means to possess the epitome of physical, mental and spiritual perfection. Elizabeth also believes the process of death is an extremely joyous occasion, one that should be orgasmic. Simply shooting a person for a swift murder is befitting for those who lack a true divine understanding of the beauty of humanity. She rather feel the last beats of a person's heart through the metal of her sword and watch their eyes lose color. Physical Abilities Elizabeth has spent countless years amplifying her personal capabilities, for that she would be able to conquer any opponent who stands before her and subjugate islands under the rule of her household. She possesses extreme strength, enough to combat against opponents who would normally tower over her. Even without the usage of her devil fruit, Elizabeth can demolish her opponents and deflect considerable damage with minimal effort. The Lady of Castilla y León has demonstrated enough power to match and bypass the invisible armor created by proficient users of the Busoshoku Haki without the usage of her own. Her daily regiment consist of intense training under extreme conditions without access to food or water in order to adjust her body to torturous situations. Despite Elizabeth's physical beauty, her body has experienced unimaginable torment brought upon herself in a manner similar to self-mutilation. Elizabeth is able to utilize near instantaneous speed to create a deadly fighting style. She notes that her manner of speed enhancement surpasses that of Rokushiki users, particularly masters of Soru. The process mimics teleportation, causing Elizabeth to seemingly shimmer out and into existence in different locations. Warriors would consider Elizabeth a swordsman before an actual noble. And such, her endurance is extremely high. She is able to continuously combat enemies without fearing injury and has even threatened to enter the next war in her formal wear. Continuously subjecting herself to various training regimes boosted her tolerance towards mental and physical pain. She will harm herself without flinching, if it means dealing a blow to the opponent and remain utterly silence regardless of supposed torture. Elizabeth has demonstrated extremely refined reflexes, allowing her to evade attacks at nearly point blank range. She demonstrates the capabilities to strike and opponent and defend simultaneously as well as follow the movement of other Soru users without losing focus. The Lady of Castilla y León is quite dexterous and well balanced, often boasting the ability to control every inch of her body perfectly. Swordsmanship Elizabeth is a practitioner of a form of fencing, one that resembles the art practiced by two other masters; stemming from her families origin on the island of Espania. She displays a mastery over the art of Sabre, possessing the strength required to easily wield a heavy cavalry weapon without wasting a step. Her swordplay focuses upon swift slashes and cuts as opposed to the thrust method practiced by other swordsmen. The unique curvature of her sword increases the cutting capabilities, literally sawing through her opponents with a single stroke. Her style of swordplay is based off a single-handed form, meant to force the opponent to open their defenses. The primary maneuver of her style of swordsmanship is based on the idea of deflecting and countering in the split second of weakness. For such reasons, her defense often possesses an equal amount of strength as her offense; meant to shake her opponents ground and infrastructure. The importance of wrist movement is seen in her strikes, as Elizabeth can cause massive damage with minute motions, limiting the openings created when a person attacks. Elizabeth focuses on speed and aggressiveness. She controls the flow of the battle, pressuring enemies without exposing a weakness within herself. The importance of physical conditioning is seen in her swordsmanship, as she is usually the first combatant to move - whether defending or striking down an enemy. Elizabeth has shown a unique ability among swordsman and warriors alike, a skill in cutting materials much denser and stronger than steel. She is able to easily pierce diamond and has sliced Seastone on numerous occasions. Elizabeth notes that opponents rarely possess a defense which she is unable to pierce. She is also an avid practitioner of the Flying Slash Attack (飛ぶ斬撃 Tobu Zangeki). The curve shape of her blade increases the sharpness of the invisible strike, which she couples with a powerful snapping motion, creating spinning projectiles capable of slicing through the hardest substances. Rokushiki Devil Fruit Haki Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Trivia